plastic_apocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Trojan Company, 2nd Platoon
Overview 2nd Platoon is part of Trojan Company, and is made up of about half of the Company (The other half would appropriately fall under 1st Platoon). The specifics of the platoon is vague, and it's more than likely 2nd Platoon is an unofficial name given to the half of the Company that splits up in combat. PA Episode 1 "Hedge Base" In the first PA episode (Hedge Base), 2nd Platoon is commanded by Sergeant Stalwart, and contains a small armored attachment of 3 medium tanks. The Platoon's job is to push through and clear the heavily defended portion of Hedge Base to reach the actual infrastructure part of the base and destroy it. Near the end, 2nd Platoon splits up into 2 more groups, led by Stalwart and an unnamed Corporal respectively. * Sergeant Stalwart Stalwart was the main combat leader for the operation, and got the most combat screen time in the movie. He is arguably one of the best combat leaders in the company, as he is able to effortlessly plow through all the tan defensive elements. Stalwart doubles as the Platoon leader and Company executive in this episode, as the Company appears to be under-staffed. PA Episode 1 "Prisoner Operation" * Episode 1 (It's worth noting that in the Prisoner Operation, Macabre refers to Trojan Company as "Platoon" numerous times. It is unclear, but he is probably just referring to 1st Platoon, his main Platoon) In the second installment of PA, the Prisoner Operation, 2nd Platoon is led by the new Sergeant Moss. At the MG turret, 2nd Platoon lays down a base of fire for 1st Platoon to move up. When the turret is destroyed, Moss and the rest of 2nd Platoon move up to help out 1st Platoon in clearing the area. Moss and company proceed to clear out the rest of the MG nest. Sergeant Moss made the first of his mistakes here, when he destroyed the radio instead of posing as a tan, alerting the enemy forces. Although Moss made one mistake, the attack on the turret was successful, and couldn't have been done without Sergeant Moss' excellent combat leadership and the resilience of 2nd Platoon. * Episode 2 2nd Platoon combines with 1st Platoon in the second installment to secure RN23, so they don't show anything special as a whole Platoon. However, Sergeant Moss showed his bad judgement yet again. Throughout the ordeal, it is clear Sergeant Moss isn't cut out for interrogation work, but his downfall came near the end when Sergeant Brown threatened him with a grenade. Instead of dealing with them as prisoners, Moss insisted on dealing with them as if they were a threatening enemy. This tempted Sergeant Brown to pull the pin, and Moss shot Brown right after the pin was pulled. Since Moss was so close to Brown in the first place, he was well within the blast radius of the grenade, killing Moss. * Sergeant Moss Although Sergeant Moss made many mistakes (Major as well as Minor mistakes), he demonstrated excellent combat leadership. His weakness was his bad judgement outside the battlefield. He was always under the perception that everything is a war and everyone is the enemy, which is the reason he was killed in action. Combat Tactics Throughout the series so far, 2nd Platoon has been a vital and necessary asset for Trojan Company operations. When the Company does it's split into two, 2nd Platoon is assigned with the gun-fighting-nitty-gritty work. Whether it be deliberately engaging a .50 cal with small arms, or going through the most heavily defended part of a base instead of around it, 2nd Platoon has proved it's capability in combat skills.